Data suggests that somewhere between 30-40% of marketing campaigns are personalized, most of which only vary content based on the recipient's name. First-name and last-name are simple textual data values that can be leveraged in a limited capacity on a personalized document (e.g., embedded in textual message or in an image). As CRM (customer relations management) systems become more sophisticated, much more data becomes available in which campaigns can be personalized for customers or prospects. The data (e.g. first-name, last-name, age, gender) and logic (a.k.a “business rules”—e.g. “if gender is male and age is less than 30, then special offer=iPhone otherwise special offer=Blackberry) aspects of a variable data publishing (VDP) plan creation are difficult and time consuming. Marketing Service Providers (MSPs) invest large amounts of time understanding the desires of the campaign customer, testing the specific campaign requirements, and creating the logic necessary to fulfill the campaign intent.
There is a need in the art for systems and methods that facilitate identifying the intent of a user designing a marketing campaign while overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies.